


Octopunk Advent Day 5 - Gingerbread

by S0phos



Series: Octopunk Advent [5]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)
Genre: Baking, Chaos, Cute, Multi, Octopunk Advent, Sweet, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: Octopunk Advent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273
Kudos: 2





	Octopunk Advent Day 5 - Gingerbread

A cold wind roared outside as Mag and Seth snuggled by the similarly roaring fire. The outside world looked frozen but in here they were warm and safe. The two of them were intertwined in each other’s arms just enjoying the warmth when they both got a notification lighting up their screens which were next to each other on the coffee table. Mag leaned forward and grabbed one of the phones, not really caring which one she picked up, and glanced at the message. It was from Jared:

 _“Long day… excited to come home to your beautiful faces”_ It was from Jared. He looked cold and tired and worn out and the two of them knew he still had a couple more hours to go. Seth sighed.  
“He never takes any time for himself… He’s gonna burn himself out.”  
“He really is… Hey!” Mag exclaimed, “I got an idea. Let’s welcome him home with something Christmassy.”

And quickly the two of them got to work. Within half an hour the kitchen was a hot mess covered in sprinkles, candies and icing. It was beautiful chaos. Seth was in charge of construction; he built the houses form and ensured that it would pass building regulations. Mag then took over for the decorating. Her aim was to create a snowy paradise constructed of the sweetest treats that they had in the house. That wasn’t exactly what it came out as… it was more of a pile of sweets but either way they both knew Jared was going to love it.

When Jared got home he was greeted by darkness. The fire wasn’t roaring, the lights were all off and for once the house was quiet.  
“Guys?” he called out as he reached out to flick on the light switch. He was clearly absolutely exhausted. Even with the lights on the room felt cold but something was off. He shuffled into the kitchen and suddenly everything made sense. The countertop was dusted with sugar and dotted with small trees made of cookies and stood proudly in the center was a gingerbread house. It stood - which was more than Jared was expecting when putting his two partners in charge of baking something - proudly in its pole position and was covered with colours of Christmas. Reds, greens, golds and whites covered it to a point where you could no longer see the actual gingerbread. It looked divine.

Suddenly Seth and Mag jumped up from behind the counters with bright smiles and jazz hands in tow.  
“SURPRISE!” they both shouted practically scaring Jared out of his skin (in a good way). Jared ran around the table and squeezed them both tightly.  
“We knew today was rough for you,” Mag began, “So we wanted to surprise you.”  
“And we surprised ourselves by actually making a standing house.” Seth chuckled.  
“You surprised me too… Thank you guys. Really. Now can we break it down and devour it?”  
“Yes. Yes we can.”


End file.
